It is said that there are over 20 million dysuria patients in an aging society. As causes of the dysuria, a disease in the urinary bladder, a disease in the male's prostate gland and the like may be exemplified. For example, it is said that there are over 4 million prostate gland-injured patients having prostate gland enlargement or the like.
For the patients having the dysuria due to the injury to the prostate gland, the urinary bladder or the like, it is very important therapeutically to perceive a state of urination and a state of a urine volume. Currently, as a method of perceiving the state of the urine volume, there is an outpatient test in a hospital, for example. Also, a method of collecting the urine into a receptacle each time urine is discharged and measuring a urine volume to perceive the state of the urine volume is used in home and the like.